All Things Stay In The Room Of Requirement
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: Harry Potter noticed new changes on Draco. Or the blonde Adonis, he says. New look and personality, having Harry love him even more. After a masturabation on the blonde in the shower of the Quidditch Boys locker room, things get awkward for him when the blonde came in. And Harry passes out later on for no reason... (Same story found in Archive of our Own)
1. Didn't See It Coming

A dramatic sigh was made in the empty changing room for the Gryffindor boys. Harry has never been so grateful to be done this year. It has been so stressful, hard-working, and demanding. Especially when the Golden Boy was captain again for this year. After the war, and constant begs and persuading from Hermione, Harry returned to the place he called his home, much more than the Dursleys': Hogwarts.

Things changed this year. Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress now, since both Dumbledore and Snape were gone—may they rest in peace, Harry thought. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't bad though. The moment he saw the teacher, Harry thought hell would break lose, especially for the Gryffindors. However, for the first couple of days, everyone was surprised to be actually liking the teacher and how he taught the class, as well gave better respect to Gryffindor house than Snape did.

It was official. Lucius Malfoy was a changed man after the war.

Speaking of Malfoy, Harry thought as he sat on the bench with his back against his locker door, already lock. The similar-aged Slytherin was a changed man, too. Instead of being that stubborn, whiny git Harry knew before the war, he was... Well, he was actually a man. When he came back to Hogwarts, almost everyone didn't even recognize him before the DADA class. When Lucius called out his son's name, and the young Adonis spoke, everyone was surprised by it, but were smart to hold it back. Or showed their expression behind the Slytherin teacher's back.

The used-to-be git was breath-taking. His free-flowing hair grew out more; a quick jerk from his head, and an amount of hair would almost cover one of his eyes, while the rest of his hair was laid out on his back. Any more inches and it would touch his shoulders. There were less stress marks on his face the last time Harry saw him after saving him from the fire in the Room of Requirement. He looked so relaxed that he must have either meditated or went to a specialize spa, thanks to the money his family still have. He also got strong; that was the major shock for the Golden Boy; one day, when he was out way too early on a Saturday morning, he saw the blonde, far enough to not be noticed by him, near the lake. Running. With no shirt on with his golden locks swaying in the wind. His structure was athletic with a six-pack, while a mask of sweat came over his body. With the sparkling lake behind him, and his figure darken by the shadows of the trees, Harry would have thought he was a handsome prince or something.

The thought of it already made him blush. He knew he was bi, even before Ginny and he dated and then broke up because they were more comfortable of being friends than a couple. He was attached to the blonde before during the sixth year, but now... Harry doubts to calm down his hormones.

He was grateful Quidditch came back and he was the captain again. That was he was more concentrated on the sport. But at the same wasn't so grateful. The last match of the season was Gryffindor VS Slytherin. And the Slytherin Adonis was back as the Seeker. It. Was. Hell. And Ginny knew that; he kept glaring at her when she giggled at times he gawked at the blonde when he wasn't looking. Luckily, Harry got the snitch before Draco, having Gryffindor win the championship, but Harry didn't care. He was just more grateful to get away from him.

After giving his speech out to the team in the locker room, as well resigned his position to an intelligent 6th year—Harry swore the kid was like Hermione, except male, black, and not as bossy—he stayed outside while the others changed out of their clothes. Today was a windy game and at the moment, he needed the wind. It calmed him down. It soothed his soul. The coolness made him forget about how hot and sexy Draco was out there, showing his determination, coolness, and—once in a while—a sexy smirk that can make any girl or homosexual guy faint at the sight. Harry was so close on getting a hard boner in the middle of the game if it weren't for the sighting of the snitch to distract him.

Once every Gryffindor player was gone, Harry headed back in a few minutes later, only to be where he was now. All his mind now thought about was Draco. Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. The son of a former Death Eater, and current DADA teacher. The helpless, scarred child that became a man in a matter of months after the war. His former, then once again current crush. He sighed again before arching his back to place his head in his hands, defeated by love.

What was he going to do? He fell for him once, got over it, and once again fell for him hard again. Why couldn't any other guy, that wasn't a Gryffindor, take his breath away from the blonde? Why did he had to be bisexual? Must his life be ruined any further. He brought his head up again, only to hit the locker door without a care. He knew the blonde didn't like him, even after he rejected the handshake first year due to his stubborn attitude. Why would he even think that the blonde would actually like him?

With a softer sigh, Harry immediately got up while shaking his head a bit. "Shake it off, Harry, shake it off," he murmured before taking off his glasses. "A shower," he said to himself. "A shower will help me get my mind off him... Hopefully." Stripping out of his clothes, the former Gryffindor captain smoothed back his fluffy and unkempt hair before entering one of the stalls and turned on the water.

* * *

Harry sighed with a smile on his face when he first felt the warm water hitting his face. Oh, man. Did it feel so good to be under the warm water. To be honest, he was a little cold by the wind that kept hitting his face, but he didn't really notice until he felt the water. The feeling had him able to concentrate away from his thoughts of the blonde.

Harry didn't really notice that much, but others which included his friends knew that Draco wasn't the only man that changed. After the war, and living with the Weasleys since Sirius was gone from the world while the Dursleys were gone from his life (Thank Merlin for that), Harry was starting to physically change more, as well mentally.

First year, Harry was just this skinny little kid, that had old clothes Dudley couldn't wear anymore, and has been treated both as a slave and a hoping hero, much to his annoyance. Now, after the war, he was still skinny—in a muscular way, however. During the summer he was working out on stuff here and there, without even realizing that he was getting more muscles. As well was taller; before the war Hermione had his height, but now he was exact to Ron's in a couple of days. His hair was the same, messy and unkempt, and only got a few centimeters longer; it looked like it never grew, so he never knew. It was no surprise that girls and gays were getting attached to him—practically Draco and he were the most attractive men at the school!—but he had no interest for any of them. They weren't a blonde Adonis he wanted so badly.

Harry noticed that he was two inches taller than Draco, but he didn't really paid attention on that. Just the appearance and how he treated people. While he was shampooing his hair, he thought back on a memory when a 1st year Ravenclaw girl tripped and dropped her books in front of the blonde. He soon helped her out by picking up the books and offered to hold them towards her desired destination. With a small blush and smile on her face, she thanked him before the two walked away. Neither of them noticed the Gryffindor that hid behind a statue, speechlessly shocked before smiling. Harry figured the entire Malfoy family were changed people after the war—not once did he heard Draco insult anyone, called out the word 'mudblood', or done anything else that makes him heartless and cocky.

Well, he was still cocky, but in a playful way instead of a stubborn way. Harry soon was smiling as he washed out his hair and then started to clean up the rest of his body. Mmm, the delicious scent of vanilla got through his nose... Wonder what the blonde's hair would smell like. Lilac, violet, vanilla, strawberry; the scents were unending. What about his skin? Harry remembered passing by him once... What was it? Oh! A strong manly cologne with a hint of mint. Kind of odd though; maybe he made his own or something.

The smell was very sweet to him, though. His teeth could rot at the taste of it. His mind was so concentrated on his scent that he didn't realize his back was on the tiled wall while slowly rubbing himself with soap suds from head to toe. The scent, the sweet-looking flawless skin, the silver sparkled eyes that were filled with multiple emotions, the locks of sun rays, the muscles..., his butt. Harry moaned softly at the mention of it.

Oh, how he would love to grab a cheek of it. Harry imagined the round body part sweet, tasty..., handful; Harry Jr. was already straightening up at the image. Dropping the soap bar on the floor, his head moved back further while his hand landed to his member, slowly stroking as more imaginations came in his mind with his eyes closed shut.

Harry bit his lower lip as he stroked. Imagining the blonde coming towards him in the locker room... a sexy step at each time with his hips swaying... a needy and lustful look on his face as he bared his teeth, which were biting his own lower lip.

The Gryffindor's breathing got heavily as he brought his head forward and stroked further more.

' _"The Golden Boy should have a special treat for being such a 'good boy'," the imaginary Slytherin spoke, sexy. It was more sexy since he was on butt naked, on his knees, and was looking up at him with an fake innocent look as his large smooth hand stroke the member in front of him. He blinked a few times before licking his lips with a devilish smirk, "but, in my case..., it's more of a treat for me, as well, for being a 'bad one'." Keeping his lust-filled eyes towards the Gryffindor's dark ones, his small pink lips soon wrapped around the tip, slowly sucking down more of the member into his mouth before bobbing his head at the same tempo of the strokes._

The stroking was fast and the breathing was rapid. His member was hard as rock while his release was coming.

' _"Ah! A-ah...! S-so b-big!" The blonde shouted. The sight was beautiful; the blonde was riding him like crazy, breathing rapidly with whimpers, moans, and squeals of desire, while the Gryffindor was resting his back upon one of the bleachers with his hands on the pale hips. While Harry moaned and grunted a few times, Draco was like a bunny on heat; lust-addicted, blushing red in almost every part of his body, and wet due to drool coming from the side of his mouth and tears streaming down his eyes. Harry never thought the blonde would be more beautiful. "I-I'm...g-gonna c-AAAHHH! YES! R-right there! F-f*** me, P-Potter! F*******!" Harry held him down while his hips had his member pound him hard. He soon sat up and started nibbling the blonde's neck, making Draco whimpered then moaned more with heated lust. It wasn't long before his name—his FIRST name—was screamed out from the blonde's moisten lips.'_

"D-Draco!" Harry shouted before breathing heavily while shivering as the pleasure went over his spine. He soon opened his eyes, seeing puffs of his breath and his lifted hand, revealing the amount of white liquid over his fingers. It's been a while since he pleasures himself; by the looks of it, it was like it was held back. He needed that, though. The imagination was too good to be true... He soon washed the release way before turning off the water as he noticed the wrinkles for being in here so long.

Harry soon got out and grabbed the large towel to wrap around his waist and a small one for his head. He sighed in satisfaction - both the shower and the release - before sitting down on a bench and starting ruffling his hair with the towel. He wasn't aware of a presence's footsteps coming in the room before a voice spoke out.

"Harry?" Harry paused his action, as well felt his heart raced hard. The person said his first name once when they were kids, and it was a surprise to hear it out of his mouth now. He slowly turned around, hoping it was just his imagination. He cursed inside for being wrong. Standing next to the lockers with a surprise and curious look on his face... was the blonde Adonis.

* * *

Was he that loud for someone to hear behind that door?! Then again, how would he know? He was more concentrated on-The memory caused him to blush. He already gave himself pleasure on the thought of the blonde Slytherin. Now, he was here in person when he just got out of the shower? Harry soon realized that Draco noticed his blush; it was quick, but he noticed a quick flick of his eyes widening while being more curious.

It made him more adorable than before. Harry hoped his member will stay down.

"Harry?" The angel spoked, having Harry back to Earth by his eyes blinking. "Uhh y-yeah?" He said, cursing himself for stuttering. "Do you want to be left alone?" The blonde asked, innocent and curious. Nothing like how he was before the war. "I was just walking around the Quidditch field, and I thought I heard someone call for me." Harry blushed more at that. So, he was that loud... Dammit!

Now, that Harry thought about it: the blonde was still in his Slytherin Quidditch uniform. Draco was a hunk in the outfit—heck, the guy was handsome in any clothing! Even naked, making it better! With his structure, determination, and strength, Harry would have let him get the Snitch himself if it didn't pass by. Like it was making Harry's eyes be on the Snitch, not his crush; what a helpful guide.

Harry was more concentrated on the sight of the blonde that he didn't realize that the blonde was still talking. "I must have imagined it by mistake. Kind of weird, really. By the way! Nice job getting the Snitch. I was so close too, but looks like I would have to work harder. Not just in Quidditch, but in life as well. Also..." The blonde paused when he realized the Gryffindor wasn't listening. And... Was his eyes always that dark?

Just the sight of it made him blush a little. No one knew, other than his friends, that he had a crush on the Golden Boy. The constant moments on getting his attention, even if he was angry at him, always made his heart raced. The negative face expressions have a tendency to make his heart break behind his mask, but that never last long... His dreams really know how to be turned on by how dominant he could be.

How dark his eyes would be. His muscles flexing. His sweat beating down his body. His wet tongue...licking all over his mouth, on his skin, in his—Oh, for goodness sake, this was not the time to imagine it now! It was never going to happen anyway. Sure, he found out that the guy broke up with the Weas-Ginny, he broke up with Ginny, but that doesn't mean he got a chance with him. Draco was openly gay, but rarely showed it because he wasn't interested in any men. Only Harry; not the Golden Boy, not the Saviour of the Wizarding World, not the Chosen One, and not the Defeater of Lord Voldemort; just... Harry Potter, the man he loved.

Draco soon walked up to him and bent down a little, "Harry?" He just loved saying his name. It's been a while since he said it, as it tingled on his tongue even in front of him, but he was getting there. He wanted to be good, and kept showing it to everyone along with his father.

The blonde got no reaction. "Poootter," He said, waving his head to his face. Nothing. "Harry," he said, snapping his fingers while getting a little annoyed. He wished he didn't do that. After stopping his snapping, he soon noticed something. Was Harry's face that red? It wasn't even that hot in here. And his eyes... It was getting darker and his eyes... The pupils and irises were mixed to show no human features. It was like he was in another world and was unable to get out of it.

"Harry? Har—HARRY!" The said boy suddenly fell backwards, his eyes suddenly closed. Luckily the blonde was close to him and caught him in time, or else the Gryffindor would have hit the ground or hit against a locker door hard. He lifted the weak man until his head was on his lap. Draco was worried as ever. The boy was red as ever, his breathing was heavy, and his face was scrunched in discomfort. Draco didn't even had to touch his head to know he got a fever. He could feel the warmth even though their heads weren't all that close. Maybe a foot apart.

What Draco didn't know was that Harry's mind was getting foggy on imagination on making love with the blonde. It was too much of him, but it was also odd. He had many imaginations with the blonde, most of it was involved in the bedroom. However, it was strange... He never felt so tired, but also so in need. He wanted Draco in bed, but also want to hold him close... He never regretted on saving his life in the fire..., but regretted the spell in the bathroom... Sectumsempra... fire... crying... guilt... This was too much... What is with his head...?! What did he drink or ate today?! The last thing he heard was the blonde calling out his name in shock, the guilt reappearing again...

This was not a situtation Draco expected to be in. Still in his Quidditch uniform, Draco Malfoy was in the Gryffindor boys' locker room, and on his lap was his feverish and unconcious crush. What was worse: The fact that he didn't know what to do... or the fact that the towel around his waist fell off when he fell? Nope, that was worse: seeing his crush naked. And realizing he was bigger than he thought.

He hoped when Harry wakes up he didn't remembered or even noticed the 'bump' at the back of his head.

With his eyes closed and his breath held, he took out his wand and whispered a spell. He didn't see, but knew that the clothes that left out on the floor reappeared on Harry's body. When Draco peeked with one eye, he soon breathed out in relief; he was clothed once more in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. "Okay," he said, putting the wand back in his pocket before picking up the closest arm and wrapped it around his neck. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey," he said, grunting as he got up and had to hold Harry up. He was heavier, too.

After taking a step, "...mmm!" Draco paused before looking at him in surprise. "Harry?" He asked, hoping for a respond. Which was another moan of discomfort. "...no..." Draco was able to hear that, but doesn't understand. "What, Harry? 'No' what?" Harry's words were grumbled and hard to hear, but soon Draco got some words in. "Mmm...n...no...ngh...Pom...hos-pital...no...Pomfrey..."

Draco was able to figure it out: he didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey. Draco was more worried now: not only he didn't want to be treated by her, but he was starting to sweat when he noticed beats of sweat rising up. "Harry, you're sick. We have to take you there." It was only a couple of steps before Harry spoke again, "No..." Still walking, he was surprised to hear that clearly. "...ngh...re...re..." Re re? "What does that mean?" Draco asked, curious and confused. "...ur...re..me...requ...require...—" "The Room of Requirement...? You want to go there?" Draco didn't expected a nod from him.

Draco was already nervous about that. Ever since the fire incident, and losing Crabbe, Draco had been getting nightmare about it. The worse one was Harry, looking at him with disgust and saying, "I should have left you in the fire, you pathetic Daddy's boy..." Taking potions for dreamless sleep was so helpful for him during the summer. "Please..." Draco came back to Earth and turned to him, blinking when he saw his eyes were halfway opened. He could see the need in his eyes.

"Please... there..." As much as Draco thought he should go to Madam Pomfrey..., he sighed. With eyes like that and a strong crush on him, how could he deny? Picking up the glasses from the bench and nodding to him, before the Gryffindor passed out again, Draco took another breath as he dragged Harry towards the door and to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Harry Potter, how much treacle tart did you eat?!" The blonde annoyingly complained in a whisper. He huffed as he continued dragging the unconscious boy. Currently, it was dinner time in the Hogwarts castle. As much as he would love to drop Harry off in Madam Pomfrey's, and join his friends for a delicious meal, those eyes... those damn eyes! Must he be so handsome, and adorable at the same time.

Thankfully, during the entire time he dragged him no one noticed them. Sure, he had to hide when he noticed some students were still around, but it wasn't that hard. Not even any of the paintings noticed the two. Draco soon thought about Harry's friends. He bet they must be worried about him. Well, mostly Hermione while Ron just assured her that he was fine while eating delicious cooked chicken. Being friends with the two was the last thing on his mind... But, the first thing was asking forgiveness.

 _'It was the first thing Draco has done before the students came on the train. It was at a moment when Ron was coming out of the bathroom and noticed the blonde. He was instantly annoyed while Draco was calm and blank. They were the only two at the moment, and that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be alone with Ron. He didn't want pressure come down his back._

 _Draco allowed the redhead to annoyingly snap at him, as well finished it with calling him a 'git', but before he could leave... "You're right." Ron froze his steps, and stayed where he was. "I am a git. I am a 'daddy's boy'. I am selfish. I am cocky. I am pathetic. Weak. Stupid. And always counted on his father, because of his position and rank." Ron moved, standing straight but didn't turn around. Draco knew he was still listening._

 _"I was jealous of you and... H-Hermione." He never said her name for so long that it was foreign on his tongue. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be friends with Po- Harry. But thanks to Father, I messed up. You're so lucky to be trustworthy to him, Hermione, and your family. In fact, I'm not just jealous of your friendship... I'm jealous of your entire life." Draco looked away to the wall when he said that. He didn't noticed the redhead turned his head a little, still not looking at him but was very interested._

 _"You have a great life with wonderful parents, and crazy but lovable siblings. No matter how much money you have, you didn't care. The love you got mattered more than how many items you can get. Being rich... I-it's nothing. Sure, my parents love me..., but they also love their rank in this world. I can't believe I liked that... Pretty pathetic. No wonder I was a jerk. My mind was more on what I want than what would matter." Ron completely turned his head, along with his body halfway, looking at the blonde in shock. He hoped that those words were true._

 _They were. Ron could see the anger, pain, sadness, and guilt in those silver eyes. "After the war..., when I told them... that you three saved me and Greg..." He was getting on a first name basic at the moment, having himself foreign a little to Goyle's name. "They changed. They weren't those 'snobby', 'cold-hearted' people many has seen them as." Draco soon took a deep breath and let it out, "And so have I." He soon turned to the red head, his eyes now covered with truth and determination. "I'm not asking to be your instant friend, because of our past. But, I don't wish to continue my life with guilt and regret on bullying. To be honest, I hated everything that I have done!" Ron blinked in surprise on that. "I hated calling Hermione a... 'you know', I hate being the enemy, I hate being a jerk and I hate pissing you, Harry, or any other person off in this messed up world! I just—" His voice cracked, having him cover his mouth and had his hair cover half his face, successfully covering the eyes. He thought he said just enough._

 _Ron was about to open his mouth, only to pause at the sudden rushing feeling that passed him. He soon blinked twice at the sight. Draco did the same in surprise. In between the two boys... was a tear-shedding Hermione Granger. Her arms were around his waist while her face was against his buttoned shirt, her body shivering as he felt tears soaked his shirt. Honestly, Draco didn't care. He just looked at the top of her head and made a small smile. She heard everything he said... And forgave him._

 _Hermione kept sniffling and sobbing on him, but he was able to make out words. "I-I knew it...," she said in a whisper. "Y-you can change... I knew it... Everything... the 'y-y-you' when w-we were k-kids... T-that... that—"_

 _"I got the point, Hermione." The said girl gasped softly then looked up at him, revealing her shocked expression with red puffy eyes, and wet cheeks. Along with a big wet stain in front of her._

 _"T-that's the first time you e-ever said my name," she said, breathless and still struggling to calm down. The blonde smiled at her._

 _"I changed. I'm sorry for calling you 'that word' from second year," he said, truth and guilt in his eyes. It made her smile and giggle a little. "I shouldn't have said that... I shouldn't have done all the horrible things I did back then."_

 _"You're so right." The two gave their attention up at the redhead, whose arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face._

 _"Everything that you did was selfish, cold-hearted, pathetic, useless, and made me sick to the bone," Ron snapped. Draco looked away while Hermione pulled back from the Boone and looked at him with a serious face that said 'Ron! Stop that!' He ignored it._

 _"I hated you just as much my father hated yours. We were enemies by the family, and were enemies in school. I wanted you gone. I wished for you to suffer and die!_

 _Silence came between the three. Hermione started walking towards him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "But." She paused and the blonde looked up. They were surprised to see a small smile on his face. "I've grown up, and so have you. I've been a git much worse than you, but I was lucky for second chances."_

 _Ron took a few steps towards the brunette and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Today, the pain-in-the-butt is now the closest person to me..., and Harry is still a brother to me." He chuckled when Hermione pouted and hit his chest playfully. "Mal—Draco, we both changed. I think it's best... that we did make amends." He soon brought his hand out, making Draco stare at it in shock._

 _"What do you say?" Ron asked softly. Silence and a growing tension came between the Gryffindors and Slytherin. Ron's hand was about to put away... until Draco's grasped it. He returned the smile to the redhead as well. "Thank you..., Ron."_

 _Hermione smiled at the two mature boys as they shook hands, creating a new beginning of their agreement.'_

Draco liked that memory. Even though they weren't friends, he was still grateful to stop the arguing between himself and Ron. A grunt soon made him come back to Earth. He looked down to see the Gryffindor's face scrunched up in discomfort again. He grunted again, making Draco work harder. 'Almost there, Harry', he thought as he dragged Harry further down the hall.

Thank goodness the walk didn't take so long, and they were still not caught. He soon headed to the bare wall and placed his hand upon it. With his eyes closed, he kept repeating a single statement, 'Help me..., help me..., help me...' His eyes shot open; a sudden movement on the wall caught his attention and had him look up, smiling as the door appeared in front of them. With a strong push, he entered the room while struggling to hold the slipping Gryffindor. After closing the door shut with his back, he leaned against it while his head was back and in his hands was the Gryffindor, who was silent once more.

"This is reeeeally not my day!" Draco shouted after taking a few breaths, letting the sound echo off the walls.

Draco soon brought his head back down and blinked at the sight in front of him. "Wow..."


	2. Gets More Awkward At The Moment

It was nothing Draco has ever expected. He forgot that the Room of Requirement was a special room of the castle. He thought he would see stacks of unburnt and fully burnt furniture, clothes, and such; ashes everywhere from the walls to the floor; possibly broken pieces of wood, glass, or something; anything that would make it look like war broke out... And Draco wished he wasn't in it...

Everything he thought were out of the window the moment he took sight of the room. The floor was polished dark wood, the walls possessed maroon coloring with sketch drawings of multiple peaceful animals in silver, a ceiling of stars similar to the one in the Great Hall, on the right a similar pool-like tub with taps circling all sides except the entrance and a large shower big enough to hold Hagrid, in the middle a place where large pine logs were burned by red, orange, and hot pink flames, and on the left a large bed enough to hold four Goyles with colors of dark blue and beige ; this was a room for a very special person, and Draco was trespassing for Harry.

It's worth it. This guy weighs less than Hagrid, but more than a huge ass log. Oy!

With the Gryffindor's right arm over his shoulder and the blonde's hand under the left armpit, Draco immediately lifted Harry to have his feet only touching the ground and headed to the bed. "Man, what is wrong with you, Harry?" He asked, even though he won't answer. Yet. By the time he made it, he was successful on getting his hands under his armpits, and put the Gryffindor on the bed while his legs were laid on the side. Draco sighed loudly; the mission was success! He got him in here and... He had no way to wake him up... Lovely.

He looked at the Gryffindor in the position he was. As odd as he was, he was still dreamy to the Slytherin. In his Gryffindor uniform, his arms were all over the bed and his head was laid sideways. The blonde didn't care. His face was more beautiful. Flawless skin with a peaceful expression, his black eyelashes shadowed those cute cheeks, and his pink and luscious lips were slightly agape to let out small huffs of air when he exhaled; what a beautiful man, indeed.

Draco wanted nothing more to have those lips... He imagined the taste to be either butterbeer, treacle tart, any other sweet from Hogsmeade; something that made his lips ever more appetizing until the taste was gone. He wouldn't care, though. His heart raced on the imagination of the both of them, making out while those strong and smooth hands were over Draco's hair and body. It made him physically shiver, or maybe it was the breath hitting Draco's lips...

Wait... What?! Draco blushed darkly when he realized he actually bent over the body and was inches away from lip locking the unconscious Gryffindor.

His heart hit hard in his chest. This was not the time to manipulate! No matter how handsome he was, he needed help! This time, it was not the hero's turn. It's Draco's time. With a breath, he took out his wand—Why didn't he took it out before?! He'll never know—and spoke a soft spell. Soon, the uniform from head to toe was removed and placed neath on the side of the bed counter—where Draco noticed the case of multiple potions!

"Ah! Perfect!" Draco shouted happily before heading towards it and roamed through it. "Please, let there be something for him...!" He kept looking, but most of the potions he looked didn't help that much. Well, except for the dreamless potion one though. He soon sighed in defeat; there was nothing that could help him...

"Then again," he said. "I don't know what's wrong with him." He looked back at the Gryffindor, who was (thankfully) in his black boxer briefs. Draco had to hold back a moan at the sights. He went up to him and touched his forehead—getting an instant moan, suddenly. He pulled back his hand as if it was burned. He didn't expect that to happen.

'Did he moan in discomfort?' He thought to himself. He wasn't sure if that moan was out of... enjoyment? A blonde eyebrow was raised before he made an experiment. With a gentle, almost feather-like touch from the tip of his two fingers, he waited for an reaction.

A hum. And a soft smile. The blush on Draco's face was soft and sudden as the reaction.

He froze again when Harry started moving around, while having his face show discomfort again. Draco was lost at first. And then he saw his skin further, seeing that he was shivering. "It is a little cold in here, despite that fire still going on," he told himself before touching the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Harry?" He got a soft groan as an answer. "I got you, Harry. Just come on..." He pulled his arm, but despite being knocked out the pulled boy was able to follow. Draco was surprise he got on his feet, but was still on the bed. Pulling both the blanket and sheet back, he led Harry towards the access. "There we go...," the blonde said, smiling at him. It wasn't long before Harry was resting under the sheets with no shivers while the back of his head and body was faced to Draco.

Draco chuckled. "I swear: he acts more like my tired son than my crush like this." The blonde watched him for a few more seconds before noticing that Harry was deeply asleep, and thankful was peaceful again. He smiled before looking at the tub. 'Might as well,' he thought before heading to the tub. Where surprisingly a large, folded white towel was laid on a corner. He was starting to like this room even more, making him less think of the fire...

Draco doesn't know what was up with the Gryffindor. Once in a while his face showed discomfort, but his temperature was normal, and his entire body looked physically fine to Draco. Harry was healthy as a horse, and yet a sudden thing like that out of no where... Draco never thought he would be in another position when he couldn't solved a problem. Especially when the problem was no other than his crush. Again.

* * *

The blonde Adonis relaxed under the peaceful and warm colorful water, buried underneath the large clouds of foam. His head was placed on the side edge, beside one of the taps, with his eyes closed and relaxation was on his face. He was more relaxed, thanks to the potion that completely got him helped up again. Along with the bubble bath soap with the scent of lavender and vanilla.

Okay, let's review shall we? We got a certain drop dead gorgeous Slytherin, who is a changed man after the Second Wizarding World, and a certain Golden Boy, who looked like he has dropped dead, but groans and show discomfort once in a while. The last time he heard Harry talk was to go to the Room of Requirement.

They were already here, and now Draco has no idea what to do now. With a sigh of annoyance, he sunk more with his nose and above still over the surface, but thanks to the foam it looked like he wasn't there. Just a fresh, scented bath for relaxation.

Draco looked so confused and worried as he thought about the Gryffindor. "What am I going to do?" He asked to himself. "I should have taken him to Madam Pomfrey, but nooo. Those big green eyes had to get me to change my mind!" He groaned softly, "Must he be so cute sometimes?" He soon took a breath, closed his eyes, and completely buried himself underwater.

The same time the blonde went underwater, the raven groaned softly once more before his eyelids fluttered, constantly blinking before blurry emerald eyes were staring at the maroon roof. "What?" He asked himself before slowly sitting up. His hand ran through his hair and then his face, "What happened? Where am I? Where's—"

Draco... Harry immediately blushed darkly as his memory replayed what happened in the locker room. He soon bundled himself up and covered his face. 'Oh man!' He thought loudly. 'What the hell happened to me back there?! I-I don't get it! I mean, sure. The guy was hot as f***, but what got into me? I never did that before. When did I ever get attached to someone next to me... And then faint? Not with Ginny, not with Cho, not even with Victor!' (It happened one time before letting go, as he wasn't his type.) "This is too weird. Wait, where was he?"

Despite his blurry vision, he could tell that he was in some sort of room. He just couldn't figure out what it was. At first, the roof of the bed seemed like the Gryffindor one, but after squinting and looking more closely at the matching blanket he was wrong. He bet he was in the Room of Requirement since the flickering sound and burning scent of fire caught his attention. Who puts fire in the bedroom other than Seamus?

"I gotta find my glasses," Harry said, getting off the bed and roamed around on the floor where he found the bundle of his clothes and went through it. With his back turned to the tub, he was unaware of the blonde—his back also facing the bed—got out from underwear and started scrubbing himself with the soap while the water started to magically remove the soap and bubbles, returning the Slytherin green water to appearance.

After a quick scrub over his body, Draco took another breath and went underneath again. The same time Harry turned around. "Where is it?" He said before letting his blurry eyes leaded the way. He passed by the fire and headed to the tub, which threw him off guard. "How did that get there?" He asked himself in confusion. The sweet scent was enough to make him clear that there was a tub and is filled.

The soft movement of moving water caught his ears, but not for long. "And then, find the blonde to apologize." He soon looked up and squinted his eyes to see that there was another bundle of clothes, making him quickly go to it. Unaware that it was Draco's uniform. "Ah hah!" He said, knowing a familiar bulge in one of the pockets. His glasses! "Bingo." He soon took them out and put them on. Only to take them off, use a clean piece of fabric from the uniform to clean his glasses, then placed it back on.

"Perfect." Harry turned his head—the same time time slowed down. The happiness turned to shock and surprise when the water interrupted by a sudden burst of explosion in the middle, and soon a pale muscular body rose from underneath with its head, flipping its hair back like in the Little Mermaid. Hands soon were raised to smooth it back while the green water trailed over the entire sexy body.

Harry started at the front of the blonde, who was unaware of the Gryffindor's appearance. He was... He was...

Hot damn! Was he fine! With the lighting above him, and the water glistening his skin, it already made Harry hard, but didn't noticed. He didn't even realize that he licked his lips. He didn't noticed that there was a predator look in his eyes. He didn't realize he was already back on his feet the moment the water burst. If he did, he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind...

Draco felt like something was near, and once he put his head down... His face was a flabbergasted tomato. "P-POTTER!" He shouted, going back to his past habit as he immediately sat down in the water, it covering everything below his neck. "W-when did you get here?! How long were awake?! H-how long w-were you there?!" He was freaking out as his crush saw him naked. From head to—Draco didn't want to finish that sentence. He hoped he didn't see it...

He did. Half of it. Damn water for being a bit too high.

Draco wished he could die. He even thought back at the fire, and wished Harry didn't save him at the time. That way, he can be fine from this major embarrassment. His crush, the man he fell for since first year, saw him naked! How could he not seen this coming?! He'll never live it down! Sure, Harry wasn't as stubborn and cruel, but still...! Wait... What's with that face expression?

His eyes were darker than the Slytherin color, his pink lips were slightly moisten and was a evilish smirk, Draco could see him heavily breathing as his muscular chest rose and deflated, and... Draco blushed more than looked back up to his face, wishing he didn't though. Better than looking down there again. He looked like a predator; a lion ready to attack his prey...

Draco felt less embarrassed and more vulnerable under his stare, as well a little uncomfortable. He jumped a little when the Gryffindor walked forward with a sexy step, went on his knees and soon bent over. He was on his hands and knees before one hand reached over to the blonde and grasped his chin.

Draco was pulled over by him. When did he get that strong?! Their faces were inches apart, and Draco had a better sighting on his eyes. Not only were they predator-like, but lust lingered along with... Was that love? He wasn't so sure. All that he was sure was when the predator moved his head to be near Draco's left ear below his damp hair and whispered..., "Mine." A sharp shudder came from there to the tip of his toes. His voice... So dominant, and sexy... His touch... So gentle but held firmly... What is up with Harry...?

* * *

He should be concerned. He should be freaked out. He should be asking the Gryffindor what was wrong. What's happening with him? Why is he looking like he wanted the blonde? He should be asking that... But can't. Why? Because of Harry.

Harry. Harry with his scent being inhaled with his nose. His hair near his forehead, being all soft and fluffy. His arms around his shoulders, holding him close as if he didn't want to let Draco go. His tongue... That pink, wet organ with its tip tracing the inside of his ear, and soon his strong pearly whites were nibbling on the lobe.

Draco blushed and whimpered a bit at the action. He was getting turned on, even though he was trying to calm himself down. He shouldn't be letting Harry manipulate him. He was not his toy. He was not his play thing! He was not—

Harry's tongue started trailing down towards his neck, and made it to where the neck and shoulder was in the back. With a gentle kiss, and a large but short lick, he soon started nibbling on it.

He was not trying his best on not being turned on...

"Wait," he said softly but Harry kept going. "Harry, s-stop," the blonde stuttered, while trying to push him off. The Gryffindor, however, had a strong grip on him and nibbled the spot further, making Draco more weak in the knees. "HARRY, STOP IT!" With as much forced strength Draco was able to let out, he was able to push Harry down, while giving himself a little push until he was in the middle of the water. With his hand over the spot, where it was slightly pink, he glared at the man on his butt with a bright blush in the middle of his face.

He looked flabbergasted by the sudden action. "Baby, why did you do that?" Draco blushed more at the nickname. "Why?! Because you're acting crazy, Harry! T-T-This isn't like you!" Harry soon smiled at him before crawling up to the edge. "I was just trying to make you feel special."

"I don't need to be THAT special!" Draco said, now getting uncomfortable with his glaze but still kept his glare.

"Relax yourself, love. You'll get marks," Harry said in a soft voice when he noticed the wrinkles on his face.

"Don't care," Draco snapped before heading up to the entrance. He grabbed the towel and immediately shielded his lower self, mostly his butt, from the Gryffindor before wrapping it around his waist. The water soon started to drain itself.

"Potter," He said, pointing his index finger at him, the glare slightly dimmed. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Draco's breathing stopped for a second when Harry got up, revealing his sexy self once again. With the tan muscular body, and the fact he was in his boxer briefs still (he's going to pretend he didn't see Harry Jr.'s need to get out), he went blank before shaking it off and looked at him.

"Harry, you passed out in the locker room, you told me to take you here despite that you were barely conscious, you were groaning and showing discomfort, and all of a sudden you're awake—healthy as a horse!—and you start manipulating me?!" He soon paused and looked at him in shock. "Are you... Messing with me? A-are you... doing some dare or something? Is that it? You can't get over the past, can't you?"

Harry was silent, but soon widen his eyes when he heard the blonde Adonis' voice cracked. No, no this was not suppose to happened. Harry immediately went up to him, his hands out to comfort him. "No, no it's not like that." Draco, however, pushed his hands away and covered his mouth as he looked away, making Harry's heart break.

The Gryffindor was slowly reverting back to his old self, but his eyes stayed the same; filled with love and compassion. "Draco," he said, placing a hand on his wet shoulder. A wince was made and broke Harry's heart further. He didn't pull back though, and Draco did nothing to push him away again. "Draco..., I'm sorry." He moved a little closer to see a reaction. Nothing.

"Draco, I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm sorry that I lost control. It's just that... When you came out of the water..., everything went blank. All I thought of was just you and only you." He took a quick glance at the small mark on his neck, and blushed softly. Though the guilt was growing more within. "I am over the war, and I'm over you being the bad guy. You and your family. I mean, I couldn't help myself."

A force got into his mind, and the next thing he knew was pulling the blonde straight into his arms, their chests pressed together. Draco blushed brightly at the action. "Seriously, Harry?" He said, annoyance in his voice. "Draco." The tone of voice made the blonde's heart race in surprise. He immediately was quiet. "You're beautiful. You're talented. You're handsome. You're defensive for what you love. You're brave. You're determine. You're you."

Draco felt a few fingers under his chin before his head was tilted up. A few inches apart, but Draco can see the love and truth in his eyes. It made him breathless, even more when Harry spoke to him. "Your eyes are as sweet as a silver pearl, hair that can blind a man more than the sun, skin that made me want to taste so bad—I'm sorry about that too—muscles that make me know you can handle yourself even more, lips... Those lips."

Harry's thumb traced over the lower one. "So pink..., so sweet looking... I want to kiss you so badly." Draco was starting to believe him; he was pretty sure it was Harry's heart that was pounding as fast as a horse in a race. "I didn't mean to scare you, Draco... I just want you so badly. I... I've fell in love with you"

Draco gasped softly at the confession. He... Loves Draco? Truly? With love, not just lust for his body like the other idiots he dated?! Harry smiled softly at the shocked expression and put a hand into the blonde hair. He smiled more, "Smooth... Just what I thought. You look more handsome without the gel since third year."

Draco, still in his thoughts, let Harry touch his hair. His eyes started to close at the smooth feeling of his hand. It was comforting... It was warm... It was... Harry... Draco opened his eyes again, straight his eyes to look for any more emotion. There was: love. Happiness. Truth mostly. Respect. Determination. Fear (rejection, Draco bet). Hope...

Draco soon placed a hand over his cheek, feeling a small jerk from the Gryffindor as his eyes widen. The blonde saw more hope and fear in his eyes. He stayed silent like a statue, the tension grew around him. Draco watched as fear and sadness were starting to kick in Harry's eyes as Draco did nothing. He felt the arms around his torso pulling back slowly... They stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped. The only thing that was left working... Was a quick motion of the Slytherin Adonis, fully kissing the Gryffindor Golden Boy...


	3. Confusing Love is Always Worth It

Harry did not seen this coming. One moment he was confessing his love—something he planned to do... in his will—and the next, the hunk was lip locking him! His eyes were widen and he was too shock to respond, but the blonde kept kissing him anyway. Harry soon blinked a couple times before realization kicked in.

Malfoy was kissing him. Draco was kissing him. DRACO. MALFOY. IS. KISSING. HIM! A large blush appeared on his face at that.

'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'What the heck am I doing...? I got to kiss him back!' He was ready and puckered his lips slightly—only for the blonde to suddenly pull back and away from the half-naked Gryffindor.

Harry watched as the handsome Slytherin was red across his face to the tip of his ears, covered his mouth, and his eyes were widen to the point of bulging out; the man was in shock, and who could blame him? He was the one that made the move.

'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin! What did I do?!' He screamed in his thoughts. 'The moment just happened out of nowhere! Why did I kiss him?! Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?!' He let go his mouth, revealing soft but rapid panting due to his racing heart, and his eyes roamed around while looking at the floor. 'This was a mistake. It has to be! It's clearly that Harry was under a spell, and I... I must have cured it! Yeah, that's it!' He was starting to calm down.

'Yeah, he must be fine by now. Maybe, he was so shock and revolted by the kiss that it got him back to normal...' The idea of it actually ached his heart, but he ignored it. 'That should have done it. Harry Potter is fine once more!'

"Why did you stop?" Draco shivered sharply at the sudden saying near his ear. It was then he realized that Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, and was holding him from behind while his chin laid on his now dry shoulder. "I was so close on kissing you back," he said, seductively before kissing his ear.

Okay, that was proof enough that he was wrong... And made one hell of a mistake.

He blushed brightly again before withering and trying to push Harry's strong arms apart. "Ok, ok, ok, Harry! T-th-this isn't you! You... need... something to get your mind out of the gutter! Especially when it's... on me!" He soon gave up, and groaned in annoyance. "How strong are you?!"

"Enough to do this," Harry said before turning the blonde around, let him go... And suddenly lifted him to lay on his shoulder while the blonde yelled at the action.

"P-Potter, you put me down this instant!" He shouted as Harry walked away from the tub and Draco's uniform. "I have to change! I'm not even a sack of potatoes—!"

"And yet, I wouldn't mind eating you anyway." He said it so calm and natural, but Draco still blushed before hitting the back of the Gryffindor's head. Thank Merlin he didn't noticed his face. Harry still chuckled anyway.

"Harry, put me down this INSTANT," Draco soon said sternly as his arms were crossed. For some odd reason, it worked and he felt Harry's rough hands—Draco pretended to ignore it—and was place down.

"Thank you!" He snapped, only to realize he was placed down... in the middle of the bed. The Gryffindor moved himself to be over the blonde's body, looking at him like he was the sweetest treacle tart he was going to love forever, and would never forget it.

The smile was gentle, matching his eyes and it caused him to be uncomfortable and made Draco look away from him. He closed his eyes the moment he felt Harry's thumb and finger grasp his chin and turned him back to Harry's face.

Draco was paralyzed under his touch. He didn't even look like he was breathing as Harry leaned down. Draco couldn't handle it. He didn't know what to do! He should have followed instincts and take him to Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't call for help; everyone was asleep right now, and the room was too far for anyone to hear anyway. Draco was scared; he was shivering slightly when he felt Harry getting closer and closer and closer...

"Why are you scared?" Draco's eyes shot open and looked up at him, as well let out an exhale of his held breath. The sight broke his heart. His eyes were filled with guilt and pain, his mouth was a frown of regret and sorrow, and his aura made him felt the familiar feeling of depression growing; instead of seeing gentle Harry, Draco was mostly likely looking at his old self from sixth year. The blonde's mind was blank with nothing but guilt. "Do you really... hate me that much?" The blonde saw tears filling up in his eyes. Draco knew those tears, and it broke his heart to see them on his crush. Tears of heartbreak...

Draco was speechless at that. He didn't mean to... But he was... And now he... Draco soon groaned loudly and covered his face. The held back tears were starting to go away as the Gryffindor was confused. "That's my question to you!" He shouted, after removing his hands and glared up at the man. "You're confusing me, you're confessing to me, you're checking me out, and now you're upset with me?!" The exclaim was enough to have the Gryffindor on his knees while staring at the Slytherin in shock.

"HARRY POTTER, YOU HAVE A **F****** PROBLEM** , and I can't do anything about it because you. aren't. MAKING. **ANY. SENSE!** " His screamed voice echoed in the room, while the two stared at each other in silence. Draco then laid his back on the pillows and brought his legs up, holding them tight before bringing his head down behind his knees. Harry did nothing but watched.

"...What is with you?" Harry winced a little at the tone of voice: pain, just like sixth year. Only this time..., he caused it. "Why are you ruining my life?" His voice cracked before a loud sniffle came, along with soft sobs.

* * *

Draco... He's just... Draco was a wreck right now. His entire body was shaking. His mind was blank in darkness. His eyes constantly shed salt waterfalls. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be here anymore, but he couldn't move. He stayed where he was, hoping for darkness to suck him in.

It was sixth year all over again, but without the mark and the darkness from the Dark Lord. And his mad Aunt.

He felt the bed move, but he made no reaction. He just kept on sobbing as he held himself tighter. This wasn't suppose to happen. He should have never listened to Harry, or look at his eyes. He needed help the moment he got him. He didn't know what was wrong. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening! All he did know... Was that he wanted it to end already. And he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Draco figured the Gryffindor grabbed his clothes, try to say sorry but couldn't and just headed to the door quietly, so that Draco could be alone. The thought caused him to cry more. What has he done? His crush must already hate him (again) for hurting and snapping at his face. He could never look at the man's face again. He wouldn't take it, especially with his friends. Jumping off the astronomy tower now seems like a—

He gasped and jumped a little. He lifted his head a little, showing his bloodshot and wet, but surprised eyes a little before realizing what happened. Harry didn't leave. He got Draco's clothes and wrapped his robe around his shoulders.

Draco's red eyes watched the Gryffindor, who pulled back and laid the clothes on the counter beside Draco. The silver irises kept contact to Harry. He looked... guilt. Upset. Worried.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, softly while looking down. "I don't know what's wrong with me either. I didn't mean to hurt you, or scare you, or even make you cry. It's just... When I first saw you in the locker room, you look so sexy and handsome in that Slytherin uniform. Like you were on the Quidditch field under the sunlight. Something... something in my head messed me up. I-It must have been something I ate, because I wouldn't faint out of no reason. Especially in front of you. And then... m-my head got more froggy with reality and imagination. When I recalled you leading me to the Room of Requirement, it wasn't because I wanted to go there."

"It was because my imagination happened to show the both of us, in the room, making love. Again. Then again. Then again. Until you passed out." He rubbed his neck, embarrassed as he could imagine the blonde's face if he wasn't crying.

"And then... my mind got more messed up after I saw you get out of the water. Again, imagination and reality happened. One moment, I saw you freaking out while you covered yourself. And the next..." He blushed as he looked towards the wall this time. "You were asking me to come in. Not literally saying it, but signaling me with a sexy look on your face." He sighed then rubbed his face, "I don't know what's wrong. The kiss! It triggered me for reality, but then something kicked in further, causing me to not see your real reaction but the imaginative one!"

"You were yelling annoyingly to have me put you down. I didn't know that; what I did know was that you were begging to taken and hoped to be pinned down soon. That's what I thought! I just—!" He quickly got off the bed again, his hands on his face to show his frustration. "Draco, I'm sorry!" His back was faced to Draco.

"I do love you, and for some reason every time I look at you my mind messes up! That's why I can't look at you! There must have been some potion or spell that caused me to act like this, but... I swear to you, Draco... I never wanted to happen like this. I love you. I've been in love with you so much. I was obsessed with you in sixth year... You're always on my mind... And now... I can't stop every time I see you."

Silence came between them. Harry was tensed from head to toe. The idea of not looking at Draco does work, having him out of the trance he was in on having him. But..., he did it. He told Draco he loved him. Draco kissed him, and it felt like Heaven before being lusted with heat and need. That's not what he wanted. Yes, he wanted to have sex with Draco, but not with lust...

He wanted to make love with the blonde. Showed him how much he loves him. Kissing his skin like he was fragile enough to break, have him wither under his cool touch under his heated self, make... make him release in pleasure and love, and then... become one. Connected together to be united. That's what Harry wanted... This shouldn't have happened.

Draco on the bed while being half naked: yes. Having the blonde breakdown due to what was happening in the room: ...no, not a chance. The thought and sight of it caused him enough guilt to give it up. It was over. He lost his chance with him. He messed up. Even if he had the chance to go back and change it, or even to Oblivate on him, the sight and sounds of his precious Draco breaking down will cause him guilt until the day he die. Again.

"Look," he said, breaking the silence. "If you don't like me, I understand that. Especially after everything I did since the locker room..., who would want to be near me, let alone 'with me'. I'll just get my clothes and le—"

His heart stopped. His breathing paused. He stood like a statue with wide eyes. The only thing that was moving (on the outside of his body) was his eyes. That looked down... and saw pale muscular arms wrapped around his torso, over his abs. He also felt skin. From the head... to the waist. The towel was gone; Harry blushed madly. His crush was hugging him from behind.

While being butt. Naked.

Harry hoped this wasn't another imagination.

* * *

"I don't regret it." Harry's skin jumped when the naked blonde, hugging him, spoke. This was no dream.

"I love you too, Harry." The taller male's heart raced when he said that. He loved him. He really did. Harry wondered if Draco could hear his hitting hard heart. "And the kiss... I did it because of what you said. I don't regret it.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but... I'm glad you understand anyway. The real you, not the insane you." Harry chuckled at that. He was pretty insane the moment he carried Draco over his shoulder.

"So..., what are we?" He whispered. Then quickly. "Going to do! That's what I meant, what are we going to do about it?" He said, sheepish in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't know what to do with that situation of yours..." Makes sense. He doesn't even recall going through something like that. What did he drink or eat today? Did something tasted funny or—"But." The thoughts were blank. Harry had to hold back a whine when the blonde pulled back, and held back the urge to turn around. He heard a little ruffling, then the creaking of the bed. "Can... Is there a way, for you to look at me without being affected?"

Harry was confused by the question. "I'm... Im not sure. But, if I look at you the power will effect me again."

"Okay... How about this?"

"What?"

A snicker came from the blonde. "If you turn around—"

"Draco, I want to treat you right—" Harry interrupted.

"I know, I know. I just want to try something. Could you please... Turn around for me?"

Harry was silent at the question. He could get effected by it again. And he didn't want that to happened. The boys didn't know what was wrong with Harry, except the face that his feelings rise up to lust when he looks directly at the blonde. But... If Draco said he wants to try... And he loved him back... Harry sighed softly. "Okay."

Harry turned around... And was still the same. Why? It was mostly because of what he was looking at the. Yes, the Slytherin Adonis was wearing the towel again. He was also sitting at the end of the bed. But that wasn't caught his eye... It was the addition to what Draco was wearing: covering his beautiful, hypnotizing silver irises... Was a Gryffindor tie.

How Draco was able to get it; Harry didn't know. What object and what time did he turned it into one; Harry didn't know. He wasn't sure how the blonde was able to, but it was working.

"Harry?" The blonde asked, shy and confused. Harry realized he was silent for too long, and soon walked up to him. Draco heard the soft footsteps then a presence on the bed as it creaked again.

"D-did it work?" Draco asked, stuttering in worry. He heard nothing, but then felt hands holding his own.

"How do you feel, Harry?" He then asked, surprisingly calm once more. Draco heard a movement—the bed creaked slightly—and then smooth and soft lips touched against his skin of the right cheek. After it was pulled back, he blushed softly. He could imagine the smile on the Gryffindor.

"Like myself," he finally answered.

Draco smiled. It worked! Too bad he couldn't see, but it was better like this to have true feelings from him. He soon felt a hand that grasped the kissed cheek and his head tilted up. He didn't even realized his head was down, direct to the middle of Harry's torso. He soon felt the lips on him again, only this time... It was on his own. Draco closed his eyes under the tie and lifted up his own hand to grasp Harry's cheek as well.

This is what he wanted. This is the love he wanted from the handsome Gryffindor. The spell really didn't make any sense. But, Draco didn't care. His mind was blank at the moment. Nothing mattered; not the tie or not being half-naked and slightly cold. Nothing but Harry's lips against his own, and his hands now behind his back as his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

Oh yeah. He would kill Voldemort himself if he dared to interrupt the proper and loving kiss Draco was waiting for.


	4. You Know What's Up

Draco moaned softly, almost silent, as he kissed the Gryffindor. Harry's lips were so amazing; how pink they were as they kiss, how smooth it was like the foam of butterbeer he drank this afternoon, sweet enough to be a candy he was banned from eating, and heated as their lips pressed and wrestled a bit due to tilts of their heads. Draco never thought Heaven could feel this good.

This was just amazing. This was exactly how he imagined his first kiss with him. Well, except for the tie covering his eyes, and the fact that they were half naked. But, other than that, it was perfect in Draco's heart. He just couldn't believe it. Harry was under a spell, a spell that caused him to be a more devilish pervert every time he looked at Draco's eyes. As hot as he was, it wasn't the Harry he was in love with.

The man he was kissing now was the real him. The man who pulled back, completely breathless but chuckled while being an inch away from his lips. The man who brought Draco's head to tilt a little, to give easy access for Harry, and placed soft but wet kisses on his neck. The man who wrapped his arms around his pale waist and held him close.

The man Draco loved and allowed to take his body as his.

With the tie covering his eyes, his senses heighten instantly at the action. The feel of Harry's warm skin from his arms. The scent of faint cologne that worked with him. The taste of his kiss that continued to linger on his lips. And the hearing of pecks on his neck. All of his senses, excluding sight, made him moan at the wonderful feeling. He wasn't the type that would accept a moment like this so early, but right now he didn't care. He wanted more. More of Harry. More of the true him. More of his love.

Harry's lips spent tiny sweet kisses on his neck, moving all over before going up to the pale ear. He opened his mouth a little and had his teeth get the lobe, making Draco jump a little and moan at the feeling. His teeth softly grind on it before sucking it shortly and went up to the rest of the ear.

"Draco..." The said male whimpered slightly at the feeling of his breathy voice entering his ear. "You taste so f******* good."

Harry felt the blonde Adonis shiver under his touch, making him smirk. He was in the process of making Draco into mush. He couldn't wait for it. He wanted to make Draco his the moment he saw him. The spell - or potion, or whatever - caused him to go a bit out of control, but now that he was calm he was more than ready to make Draco more than pleasured. He was ready to make him feel loved. Feel needed. Feel grateful. Feel happy to be with the Gryffindor.

"I love you," he whispered.

"...I love you too," Draco whispered back, making Harry smile. Oh, he was DEFINITELY going to make him feel loved. He soon pulled back completely, ignoring the confused whine—even if it was adorable to hear. He climbed on the bed, and thankfully it got the blonde's attention and followed. Due to the blindness, Harry helped him out until he was admiring the sight below him.

The blonde was slightly spread out, mostly his legs. His arms were crossed over his chest, his face slightly blushing as he knew that Harry was looking at him, and the towel around his waist was getting a large tent, having one fold lifted slightly. Harry never thought he would get to see such a sight outside his fantasies and dreams.

He soon leaned down and placed a gently kiss in the middle of his chest above the breastbone. He got a small jump of surprised from the blonde. Not his fault he didn't see it coming. He soon had his hands on his sides, making the blonde make more music to his ears but softly, as he kissed over his chest. He got to a pink erected nipple and licked it slowly; it made Draco hitched his breath a little, but soon relaxed. He soon gasped and moaned when Harry's lips attached to it, sucking and licking it while a hand messed with the other one.

The back of his hand covered most of the blonde's mouth, letting out soft and slow pants as the pleasure was slowly increasing. He wished he could watch Harry, but then he wouldn't be himself anymore. It was better this way. Besides, this was a major turn on, and it was making him so hard.

Harry moaned softly on the nipple, getting a shiver out of the blonde, as he continued molesting the nipple. Then he stopped; a short loud gasp appeared and got his attention. He looked up to see Draco's face covered by his hands, but he noticed the redness at the tip of his ears. Actually, all over his ears, and at the sides of his face.

"Why cover?," he said, smiling at his lover. He soon straighten and moved up—only to get another gasp from him. He froze, blinking in place. What's up...?

Oh.

Harry blushed at the realization. Which was nudging at his knee.

* * *

Harry stared down at the sight; it was a beauty. Long, delicious, hard, and slightly pink at the tip; made the strong Gryffindor smirk and lick his lips at the sight. He knew Draco couldn't see him, but if he did... Oh man, the boy would more delectable as a freshly picked tomato.

Harry, still smirking with a hungry look in his eyes, bent down to kiss at the v line on his stomach, hearing Draco softly sigh and then felt a hand roaming through his hair. It made him smile; he knew he was doing good.

He soon pulled back, smirking a little at the sound of a tiny whine.

"Aww," he said, playfully. "Does my baby want more of me?" Draco bit a small part of his lower lip, holding back a respond. He even blushed more at the nickname, making himself more cute without realizing.

Harry clicked his tongue with a chuckle. "Don't worry..." He grasped the base of the member, making Draco gasp sharply. "I got you."

Harry soon leaned down and kissed the tip, making Draco gasp softly again. He licked his lips, a small smearing of pre-cum got on his lips. He smiled. It was sweet and delicious. He brought his head down again, and took in the tip. He moaned at how more sweet and warm it was as he sucked on it.

Draco, however, gripped on Harry's hair. He couldn't believe it was happening. He always dreamt of Harry giving a blowjob before making him his claim. Now, it was happening. He didn't even have to pinch himself; just the feeling of his hand on his hair, and the hot and wet mouth, engulfing more of him until he was practically bobbing his head at the moment, was enough to know that he was so grateful that he brought him to the Room of Requirement. This is an opportunity no gay man could miss.

Harry moaned softly, vibrating on the member and making Draco arch his back a little as it increased the pleasure.

"O-oh," the blonde moaned. "H-Harry... Your mouth... So good."

Harry soon pulled back and started stroking the member on a slow tempo next to his cheek, "Yeah? You like what I do? Stroking you up, nice and hard? Giving you plenty of pleasure to make you feel wanted? Loved? Needed? Mmm, you are loving this, don't you?"

Harry soon moved up, still stroking, and leaned over his body until his mouth was near his ear.

"You're so beautiful." Draco gasped and moaned at the feeling of his breath into his ear. "I'm going to enjoy making you mine. You're mine, Draco. I don't want anyone to hurt you. Or take you away from me. And this is from me, not that hypnotized perv. You're mine... And I'm yours. For good." He soon licked the shell of the ear. Draco hitched his throat again, moaning before bringing his hips up towards his hands.

"Harry," he said, stopping the Gryffindor. "Please... I need more."

Harry smiled. "You got it, baby."

Harry soon went back down, and engulfed him once again. He bobbed his head with love and lust combined, admiring the feeling of his hard member in his mouth; as well the taste of his pre-cum still lingering on his tongue. He soon pulled back and licked over the sides slowly to make it more damp. Harry moved down to pick up the hanging balls and sucked on it, moaning at how nice and heavy it was. After sucking, and popping when he pulled back, many times he went back to pleasuring by a blowjob.

Draco, so far, was completely turned on as ever. His toes curled and uncurled multiple times, both of his hands were now gripping on the sheets, and his head moved side to side at random moments while seductively delicious moans came out from his pink lips. "Harry, if you don't stop, I'll come!" Draco begged before biting his lower lip.

Harry blinked a few times after opening his eyes. He soon pulled back slowly, giving one last admiration of the taste in his mouth while making Draco gasp. He smirked at the man.

"We can't have that, can we?" Harry questioned while smiling up at him. Draco smiled back even though he didn't noticed. "Harry..."

"Besides..." All of a sudden, Draco dropped his smile when his torso went further down towards Harry, and his legs were up. He didn't need a mind reader to know how he looked at the moment. The towel was already gone the moment Harry took his hard stick. He blushed more when he felt Harry's breath down below.

"I got more work to do before I can take you fully..." He soon licked over the tight hole, having Draco throw his head back and moaned loudly up at the ceiling.

The moment the tip of his tongue went in, Draco screamed out the Gryffindor's name in pleasure, love, and need. More than ever before.

* * *

"HARRY!" The scream echoed around the room, but it couldn't be heard by anyone. Not even by Flitch, much to Harry's delight. He wanted to be the only one that heard that beautiful sound of music. The said boy flicked the inside of the hole, making Draco whither on the bed, but soon tensed when more was entered.

Harry noticed and brought both of his hands up. One hand rubbed the outside of the thigh and hip, while the other stroked the hard and dry member. The Gryffindor heard the boy sigh and slowly relaxed under his touch. Perfect. Soon, Harry pushed more of his tongue inside, less speed than before.

"H-Harry," Draco moaned out before suddenly clenching on his tongue. Harry moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations up to the blonde and have him violently shiver at the action. "A-AH! H-Harry, more!"

Harry obeyed the Slytherin—something he never thought of doing before... But then again, neither was making love with the blonde too. Go figure.

Harry soon had his hands grip on the hips and started moving his head, thrusting the wet organ in and out of the hole, soaking and stretching it. Draco was a moaning mess as his head moved side to side, but soon stopped. He suddenly sat up, his left hand propping him, and soon had his right hand on the Gryffindor's hair.

"Just like that, Harry," Draco said, now suddenly sounding turned on and more in control of his emotions. "Mmm, you're so good. That tongue. Oh, how I love that tongue."

The blonde then smirked. "You like it right? How I clench around it, due to the pleasure building up inside of me? Ooh, Potter..." Just the sound of his voice made Harry moan again, making Draco hold back a whimper before clicking his tongue.

"You like that, baby? How I tell you how amazing you are, f******* your tongue inside my little tight hole? My sweet virgin hole, letting you taste it? Have it linger on your wet and delicious tongue? Mmm, so good..." Draco rolled his hips slowly, making Harry moan again. "Remember how I feel inside there. It wants you... It wants you so badly. Just like I do. Mmm, I can't wait any longer."

Harry pulled back his tongue completely, surprising Draco as well made a small whimper of protest.

If Draco saw the look on Harry's face, he would have come right there without a chance to hold back. The Gryffindor placed a hand on his cheek, making Draco gasp a little before smirking. "You're not going to stop there, are you?"

"On the contrary, baby..." Draco gasped sharply suddenly, and threw his head back, "AAH!" Two fingers were thrusted inside of his hole, bringing the blonde back to his submissive self as he whimpered. "I'm just getting started."

Draco whimpered again and wiggled his hips as the intrusions fingered him. Both of his hands were propping him up, but he didn't know how long he was going to last. The pleasure was all over the inside of his body, and it electrified once in a while when the fingers are pushed back in.

"What happened?" Draco whimpered when he heard the Gryffindor's lustful voice breathed through his ear. "What happened to that big, bad, cocky Slytherin that was talking before? Huh...?"

The fingers separated, spreading the hole. "Ooohh!"

"Oh, Malfoy. You're already becoming mush and I'm not even close to enter you." Another member was entered, having Draco moan loud and loose his strength on his arms. He flopped unceremoniously on the bed, gripping on the sheets.

"Don't you look delicious?" Draco shivered at the sound of his growl coming from his voice. Draco was a sight; a beautiful weak prey ready to be taken by his lionous predator. The blonde then arched his back and let out either a squeak or small scream. Harry blinked at that before smiling. Found it.

Harry then started thrusting his fingers hard towards the prostate, making more music out of the blonde as well more movement. A small trail of drool came from the side of his mouth, making him more delectable.

"H-Harry, it's enough!" Draco then shouted. "I-I'm ready."

"Oh yes, you are, Dragon." The fingers were pulled out and a whine of distest came from the blonde. "But..."

Movement was made on the bed. Draco felt his right wrist grasped and lifted. Draco was a little lost at the object he was touching at the moment... Until he felt the top. And what was on it. Draco blushed madly; he was touching Harry's hard member.

"Mind lubing me up with that amazing mouth of yours, Draco?"


	5. The Love Is Eternal

"OOOH! DRACO!" The Gryffindor's head was thrown back as he moaned loudly at the ceiling, his voice echoing the room. All because of how well Draco was treating his 'little hard friend'. He sucked on it vigorously, along with stroking the end at the same speed. He moaned at the delicious taste of the precum, as well the hard feeling of the member inside his mouth. He pulled back from his bobbing to lick all sides, slowly with as much drool trails made every time he pulled back. He spit once before rubbing it all over it and bobbed his head once more

The blonde was more animalistic as a needy wolf than a snake.

Harry gripped on his blonde hair tightly. He was so turned on by the action that it was a battle to not cum inside Draco's delicious, hot, and wet mouth. Oh, how he loved him so much.

Harry then gasped and whimpered softly with his eyes closed shut. Oh, how he loved the teasing at the tip. But it was too much.

"D-Draco," He moaned out, panting heavily after bringing his head back down. "If you don't stop, I... I'm gonna... c-cum!"

Hearing his words, Draco gives one last suck as his mouth was pulled back, making Harry moan at the feeling. Harry held back a whimper when the mouth was completely off—only to have a small kiss at the tip, making a thin drool string between them. The blonde looked up at him, his eyes still covered but a little wet due to unshed tears, his face red from blushing, and panting softly at the energy he used. While looking innocent.

Adonis was going to get it now!

Draco licked his lips before his cheeks were grasped by warm large hands, and his lips attacked by another, the tongue immediately pushed in and wrestled with Draco's. It made him moan at the feeling as he grasped his biceps to hold on before Harry brought Draco's head back, breaking the kiss.

"You're going to be the end of me." Draco made a breathless chuckle as he looked at him.

"I know," He answered before touching Harry's hands gently. The simple touch immediately relaxed the Gryffindor.

"You ready?" The blonde made no move. But soon Harry felt it; it was a nod, but barely. Draco was still a bit nervous.

After what he done to Harry, he was nervous about it being inside of him?! He acted in a way he wanted his member inside the blonde's tight hole REAL BAD! But, Harry couldn't blame him; their dreams were coming true, but the main part for the end of it was still a bit nerve-wrecking. Making them worry about messing up after everything they have done to turn each other on. They loved each other. They were going to be one soon. They didn't want that to be ruined.

"We're going to be fine." Harry blinked at the sudden voice from the blind Slytherin. "I trust you since the beginning, Harry."

Just saying that made Harry smiled. He gave him another kiss, more gentle and loving than before. He nodded after he pulled back, "I trust you too."

With Harry's guide, Draco was once again laid out on the bed on his back, making himself vulnerable to the dark-haired man. Harry adjusted himself until he was in between the blonde's legs.

The blonde made a little whimper when he felt his legs lifted up, and his ankles were placed on his smooth shoulders. This was it. They were getting closer now...

Harry took a good grip on his member, and took a breath before looking at him. "You sure?"

"Positive," the blonde answered immediately with a smile. That was enough for Harry.

He looks back down...

Brought his member forward...

And the tip of his member was pushed in.

Immediately, Draco squeezed around the intrusion and caused Harry to whimper. His release was hard to pull back. He soon leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply and passionately. It was perfect; made him completely distracted and relaxed once more. Thanks to it, he slowly pushed in more and stopped to let Draco adjust. There, he pulled back and started kissing and sucking his neck softly while his hand stroked him slowly. It distracted him further, allowing Harry to enter more after a minute.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Harry was fully inside. He sat up and looked down at the sight. He smiled. "Would you look at that. We're one."

Those words made a bright smile on the Slytherin, and even though Harry couldn't see he could tell Draco was going to cry in happiness.

"Go ahead," Draco said, still smiling. Harry nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and pulled back half his member before pushing it back in.

"Oh!" Draco moaned out as Harry started thrusting him, making true love with the Slytherin.

He suddenly stopped, and a sharp shiver trailed down his spine. Draco didn't notice the shiver, but he noticed when he stopped.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He asked, worried now. What was happening? Was he starting to regret it? Was he not good enough. His mind was instantly starting to get negative ideas that were making his heart race. Was he disgusted? Was he uncertain about it? Was he-He stopped thinking.

His mind was blank and his heart continued to race as he felt hands on his face. Right around the tie.

He soon gasped when he saw a inch of light coming in, having Draco instantly grab the Gryffinfor's hands.

"Harry, the spell," He warned. "We can't."

"...Trust me." The tone of voice threw him off. It was sweet and gentle—already, Draco was worried about that being gone, and replaced by a more repulsive and perverted tone.

Draco shook his head slightly, disagreeing. The bed softly creaked at different areas below him before a pair of lips touched his, along with a slimy and moving organ entering his mouth to wrestle with his own. The scent of his body, and the taste of the kiss completely distracted the blonde. He was no where aware of the Gryffindor, untying the knot behind his head before letting it lose, uncovering one closed eye as they kissed.

Harry soon pulled back and Draco opened the revealed eye.

Harry smiled while Draco was in shock. How could he be so stupid?! He lost defense on keeping Harry sane! Now he was going to get it; the stupid, annoying, emotional, pain in the—

"AAH!" Draco threw his head back, the tie removing itself further, when Harry thrusted inside of him. He soon resumed the tempo as he continued staring down at the man.

"H-Harry," Draco said, panting softly. "The—"

"I'm fine, Draco." The said man blinked and looked back at him, surprised while a few moans came out from his mouth. Harry was... still Harry.

"I had a shiver down my spine," He said, still thrusting him. "And, I don't feel the magic anymore when I entered you. I think... That's what broke it: making love with the person I love."

The confession already made the blonde embarrassed as he covered his face after letting out a small squeak. Harry chuckled before leaning down and kissed over the hands in the middle. "So cute," he said softly.

"Malfoys aren't cute," Draco argued.

"Don't start with the selfish you again, baby." He soon straighten up again, pulled back and thrusted up upward hard.

"OH!" Draco exclaimed, revealing his face again to have his hands grip on the sheets and arched his back. It was there Harry smirked; he found the prostate.

* * *

Harry smirked at the realization before leaning down and whispered in your ear. "You are so mine..." It was a growl and a hiss combined, having the Slytherin shiver and whimper while his eyes were closed.

Soon after, Draco felt the member being taken out, stopping halfway to only jam back in, hitting directly at his prostate.

"F***!" Draco screamed out, arching his back and gripped on the sheets further as he was pounded into the bed by his lover. "Oh, f***! H-Harry! S-so... g-good!"

Harry smirked at the Slytherin's words as he continued pounding him, huffing softly while keeping a good grip on his hips to keep him in place, much to Draco's disapproval.

"You like that, huh?" Harry growled in his ear, making Draco moan at the sound. "You like how I'm taking you?" He was thrown off guard when Draco started to vigorously shake his head.

"I-I love it," he moaned out, making Harry smirk again.

"That's what I love to hear," he said before licking the shell of the ear and then nibbled on it. Draco felt like he was further above Cloud 9 because of the action.

The blonde's hands moved up to hold on to Harry's back, his nails scratching his skin into red marks. Harry moaned at the feeling as it heighten his pleasure while pounding further on the bed. Draco moaned further as he kept hanging onto Harry. He never felt so alive. So grateful to have his virginity be broken, and be owned by the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He never thought to actually have the chance to be Harry as a friend, let alone as a lover. A lover who was pounding him so good he felt like he was going to break apart at how big he was.

"H-Harry," he stuttered, but got his attention. "H-harder. Faster. Take my body. P-Please! Pound that big cock of yours further inside me... Let me feel your cum h-hitting my prostate, and fill me up..."

Must this man turn him on even further?!

Harry, blushing brightly due to the begging, pulled back from his neck that he was nibbling on and wrapped his arms around his waist - only to stop, completely. Which also threw Draco off.

However, he was more surprised when they were flipped, "OH!"

Draco blushed brightly as he looked down at the man below, his hands on his hot and sweaty tan chest, smiling up at him.

"Before you came in, I masturabated at the idea of you, riding me in the locker room." The blush grew on Draco's face on the confession.

"So crazy, so needy..., so damn hot," Harry growled, but soon relaxed while smiling and rubbing Draco's sides. "Would it be okay if you did that now?" He asked kindly while still being a little tired. Draco bit his lower lip at the idea.

He wasn't the only one who thought about riding. He can still recall his last dream of having sex with the Gryffindor in a steam room of a spa, with the only two inside the room and having the most heated moment of their lives - before he found out he passed out in the room because of the intense imagination. The last thing he recalled was the Gryffindor, talking in Parseltongue as he rode him. No one knew that the snake language was a kink for him, but only on Harry, even though the guy can't do anymore after Voldemort's death.

It was still a turn on at the idea of riding Harry, and doing it for real... Well, he just hoped he was going to do it right. He then noticed how silent he was as he got back from his thoughts and noticed the Gryffindor's nervous face, worried about deniel of his sex imagination coming to life...

He can be so cute.

Draco soon clicked his tongue inside his closed mouth, making Harry blink at the sound.

The blonde soon leaned down, a special glint in his eyes that made Harry hitched his breath and blushed brightly at the sight, as well the smirk on his face as he felt the atmosphere on the blonde change from being a vulnerably submissive... to a horny one.

"You can be so cute," the blonde said, his voice made the Gryffindor moan softly at the sound, as well slightly shiver. "Wanting this 'little horny snake' to ride his big, bad lion's delicious..., hard... cock." The 'big, bad lion' blushed dark as he stayed silent, his throat surprisingly dry. Draco smiled at that as his hands roamed over the man's chest, making him jump a little before watching the blonde go back to sitting properly on his crotch.

"You want me so badly, big boy?" He said, sounding innocent while matching his puppy dog eyes. The Gryffindor dumbly nodded his head in a slow tempo. It made the innocent look disappear in a sexy snake-like look.

"Good ansssswer," he hissed playfully before raising his hips, half the member shown, only to be returned back inside the Slytherin's wet and stretched hole.

* * *

Harry never thought he would see the day an imagination he had would come true. The idea of Draco Lucius Malfoy, riding him while be so turned on; dreams really can come true, he thought as he watched the said man hop on his lap.

Sure, in the last imagination the blonde was strongly lusted as a bunny in heat, but at the sight he was having now he believed it would be close later on in the moment. Draco had his head thrown back, revealing his strong pale neck while a red blush wrapped around it, matching the one across his unseen face. Moans of enjoyment continue to come out of his mouth and towards the ceiling, but the echos made it easy for him to let him properly hear the unforgettable beautiful music he was making.

It wasn't long before the blonde looked back down, and the two made direct eye contact. His eyes were fully masked with lust and unshed tears, while a small trail of drool came from the side of his mouth. He was moving faster, and moaned louder - with additions of whimpers and shivers - making Harry know that he was getting close, but not close enough.

"H-Harry," the blonde said, looking at the man below him, whose hands were still on his hips to grip on. "Y-you have no idea how much I-I dreamed of doing this."

The confession completely caught him off guard as he stared wide eyed at the bouncing man.

"R-Really?" Harry stuttered, still surprised. He got a nod as a respond.

"Y-You're not the only one," he said, starting to slow down but continued to ride. He soon stopped and begun grinding his hips against Harry's, making the member go in deeper. "I imagined you like this; all dominant and determine, but also caring and gentle to me." His voice was more in control when he wasn't bouncing. "Your hands rubbing all over me, admiring it as well in a way wanted to remember what he felt like under his hands. Your lips all over me, taking every spot you can find and kiss over it, and sometimes add a nibble to make a possessed mark. Your words; those lusted, heated words that would make me be under your complete control. Not even... V-Voldemort would be able to control me more than you.

"You would then... take my virgin arse, saying that it was yours to take. To taste, to stretch, and to pound; a complete claim to show that I was yours at the beginning, and still is at the end."

He soon stopped grinding, and resumed riding the member again, having him moan at the feeling. "Harry, you always were so amazing to me. I can't help—A-AAH! Yeah!—that I wanted to be close to you—OH!—and be n-noticed by you. I kept b-bullying you because of it, and I-I regretted on m-making you so mad—Oh! R-Right there! Oh, you're so big to take! I'm g-g-gonna cum soon."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Draco really wanted him that bad. "B-But, that's not all."

He suddenly got his voice back, "N-No?"

Draco shook his head, chuckling softly. "I also i-imagined that you... used t-toys on me." Harry widen his eyes and blushed further until he was a tomato head.

"The constant used of v-vibrators inside me to s-stretch further, but weren't as big as yours. The—AAAH! Oooohhh!—idea of a c-cock ring! W-wrapped around the base, while you h-had me b-beg for your c-cock. M-made me beg to have it... in either my mouth or a-arse. And... I would do it... I would make myself a s-sex slave for yo—AAAHHH!"

His speaking was interrupted by a strong scream, made from the top of his throat. All because of Harry; he stopped his hips, pausing as he raised, then pounded upward that caused him to immediately hit the blonde's prostate.

"F******!" Draco moaned out loudly as tears started streaming down his face, as well more drool. "H-Harder! I'm c-close, Harry!"

A gasp soon came from the blonde, as he was pushed down and was stopped by his hands on Harry's chest, but their faces were close by two inches. The pounding was instantly slowed into slow thrusts, making Draco whine and wiggle his hips for more.

"I don't want you as a sex slave." Draco stopped, and looked at the man wide eyed. He was surprised by how serious he sounded. "I want you as Draco, the man I love. The man I desired for so long. And the man I want as a lover more than some lusted slave. I love you so much, Draco Malfoy. I want to make love with you more than have lustful moments together."

He grasped his cheeks, his thumbs wiping his tears. "The spell caused me to be lustful on you, making me the man you didn't fell for. The man whose cock is inside you now... is me. Not the Golden Boy, not the Chosen One, not the Savior of the Wizarding World, and definitely not your sex master. Just... Harry Potter, the man you love."

Draco was silent as the words computed in his head before a soft smile appeared on his face at the same time Harry removed his hands. He wrapped his arms around his neck, now surprising Harry.

"And I wouldn't want him any other way," he whispered, making Harry smile.

With their arms still wrapped around each other, and Harry in a sitting position with his back against the bed head, the pounding resumed and Draco's head was thrown back again, moaning loud at the ceiling. Just like in his dream, Harry leaned forward and started nibbling and sucking the blonde's neck. In respond, Draco whimpered softly and had his hands into the dark messy locks.

This was a moment the two wouldn't forget. They finally had the chance to be together, and they did. The spell still threw them off, as well made them continue to be curious on how it was and how did it got into Harry's system without him noticing, but right now they didn't care. In fact, they were more grateful that the spell, potion, or whatever it was came to Harry. It got them closer without even trying, and was a perfect success—

" **DRACO!/HARRY!** "

—when the love making came to its end.

Exhausted and sweaty, the two postitioned themselves to rest on their sides on the middle of the bed, their arms still wrapped but not as strong as before while a small trail of Harry's semen exited from Draco's abused hole after Harry pulled out from it. The two stared at each other before a soft chuckle came from both of them.

"That was...," Draco started, but couldn't finish. He was too happy to say anything else.

"Mind-blowing? Fantastic? Unforgettable?" Harry then said, raising an eyebrow.

"All of the above." Harry chuckled at the respond. He soon leaned forward, their faces were an inch apart, to kiss his lips.

"Harry?" The said man looked at the smiling and dazed Slytherin.

"Yes?"

"...I love you so much too." He smiled before bringing Draco close to kiss him again, more deep and slowly passionate as they were still tired. Due to their position, the fire in the place went out and soon a cold air came in the room, hitting the boys' skin and have them shiver.

"Cold," Draco said, shivering a little.

"Better than the burning heat," Harry said, making Draco giggle before resuming the kiss again.

Oh yes. Thanks to whatever it was, the two were definitely happy to be together.


	6. Smooth' Moves

Time passed by as the Slytherin and Gryffindor rested peacefully in the Room of Requirement. The bodies were closed together under the comfortable blanket while the unknown cool breeze in the room continued to relax the resting body. All of a sudden, the fireplace was disturbed by a tiny elf, getting rid of the ashes and added new logs in it. Once it was done, it turned it's large head towards the lump where the couple was resting. A smile came on the elf's face.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, together," it said. "How lovely to finally see them together. Dobby would have like that."

With a snap of its fingers, the elf disappeared unseen. Afterwards, the fireplace arose with a new red and green flame, burning the thick logs that let out a strong scent of pine into the air. The scent was the cause of waking up the Gryffindor first. He blinked a few times, his sight slightly clear, before carefully reaching backwards to grab his glasses. After placing them on, he looked around the room confused and then to the blonde, whose arms were holding him close around his waist. It was there a blush and a smile came on his face. It was official; there were one.

Draco afterwards woke up, moaning softly as a mouse before arching his back to stretch––only to feel another chest touching his own. He sleepily blinked a few times, but paused when he felt a large hand push back his untidy hair from his forehead, where a kiss was place. It was there he realized who did it as the memories kicked in, and made a blush appear on his face.

"Morning, luv." Draco snickered a little before looking up at him with a smile, returning Harry's. "Morning," Draco said.

"Last night... was amazing," Draco then complimented, blushing brightly which made Harry happy at the sight.

"I agree. It was. The best thing that ever happened to me." He leaned down to kiss the blonde's sweet taste. Draco happily responded before placing his arms around his neck while Harry wrapped his own around his waist. Draco was the one that pulled back, smiling happily with an fully alive look on his face.

"So beautiful," Harry said, staring up at the man. "I'm so happy to have you."

"I'm happy to have you too. Though–" Draco's smile dropped when he got curious. "–I wish we knew what was that spell or potion or whatever it was that caused you to be like that."

Harry nudged his head in agreement, "True, but right now I'm just grateful it happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because whatever it was... It let me have you now."

Draco brought the smile back on before leaning down to kiss him deeply and passionately, showing his thankfulness and love for him. He moaned softly at the direct skin contact they made, especially on their members. And speaking of it, Draco's happened to start on getting excited again.

He soon pulled back again, slightly breathless with a smirk on his face. "How about we head to the bathtub, and there I can show you how much I love you? Again."

Harry smirked. "I would love that."

A knock on the door was made, and still in her pajamas Hermione headed over to the bed. A gleeful smile was on her face, "How was it?"

Ron looked up at her, a smirk on his face, "The plan was a success. They're heading to the bathtub together right now." She giggled as she sat on the other side of the bed, looking down at the marauder's map.

It showed a clear diagram of the Room of Requirement, and two pairs of shoes were walking together towards the bathtub, the names 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Harry Potter' were written on floating ribbons as the shoes walked. She then looked up at him, "This had to be one of your best plans, Ron."

"Well, I did it for two reasons; to get Harry to stop blabbing about Mal––Draco. Still getting used to that. And as a treat to the blonde."

"I still can't believe this was a success."

"Did you really doubted me?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More on the fact that you placed the potion in Harry's bathroom while he wasn't looking... while he was doing his 'business'." Ron coughed on his fist, while looking away. A blush appeared on his face.

What Harry didn't know that during his... 'moment', Ron slipped in the locker room––wearing Harry's invisible cloak––and placed a potion in the shower Harry was in. He had to pretend he didn't hear or saw what he was doing the entire time. Thank goodness the thought of Umbridge in a hula skirt helped him out on the distraction. What was also unknown to Harry and Draco was that Hermione found the potion from the Restriction section by accident, showing it as a incense that goes through the pores of the skin and has the victim have desire for another.

Hermione thought it wasn't a good idea on having something like that, but Ron said to trust him... Who knew he was right?! In the end, Ron fell asleep, feeling accomplished that his plan actually worked when he saw the two pairs on a bed as it's shown on the map last night. Hermione, however, was still surprised even though she was happy for them.

"Forget that," Ron said, waving it off. "The point is, the two are together and Harry can get off my back on his Draco babbling."

Hermione rolled her eyes while giggling. "You can be stubborn when you can be so sweet at the same time. And that's one of things I love about you."

Ron smiled before the tip of his wand touched the map, "Mischiefed Managed." The diagram of the room soon disappeared before Ron rolled up the map, and placed it on his drawer. There, Hermione crawled up to him and soon the couple rested on Ron's bed in each other's arms.

"Thanks for helping me out, Hermione," Ron then said, having her look up at him. "I couldn't be able to make this plan work without your help. You are always there to help Harry and me out."

Hermione giggled at that, "Well, it is true you guys couldn't live without me."

"And I'm grateful to have you even closer in my life." Hermione blushed at that. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley." The two then kissed softly in happiness while the male couple in the Room of Requirement were doing Round 2.


End file.
